lOvE vs lOvE
by xobAbIgIrLxo
Summary: sakura's father was killed by leader of li clan named li,da wong. after 10 years of training, now 22, sakura comes back and is going to fight him and win back her father's honor. but instead of fighting Da Wong, his son, syaoran will take his place.


this is my very first story. i worked hard on this and i wish to know what you guys think bou this. its okai for flames :P hoping for reviews and comments and i hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as i enjoyed writin this! :P

**p.s. if you guys didn't know already, this story is taken in the 1800s of China _only_! **(i think that's the date) **so there's going to be alot of forests...nature...and poor people and stuff, but like today, there are still technology **(hopefully) **like guns and weapons and bad people**...terrorists... **:P**

" " people talking

- - thoughts

my notes...buh i promise i won't interupt too much during the story

scene change

( ) changing point of view...usually normal point of view

lOvE vs. lOvE

by: xobAbIgIrLxo

dedicated to the future meh...

**chapter one: childhood love**

Standing on top of a wooden dock, in the middle of a white feathered grassy field stood a beauty. Her medium lengthed aurban hair flew freely with the wind, but her supposely sparkling emerald eyes stood cold as she stared across the sparkly blue lake. She was waiting for something, for someone and slowly it arrived.

Across the lake, not far away, a man slowly paddled a wooden boat. Now this man has messy, but abnormally soft brown hair with catchy amber eyes. His eyes stood just as cold, but from the edge, a little sparkle that showed hope urged to creap up his eyes. -_My husband-_ thought the lady. -_My wife-_ thought the man.

Just as he arrived at the dock, she spoke, "Why didn't your dad come?"

"As a son, I will take his place." he answered.

"You do know that I will kill you no matter what and bring back my dad's honor."

Slowly, the man got off the boat. Turning around, he smirked, than questioned, "Are you sure that you have the heart to kill me?"

Taking the first strike, she charged at him with punches and kicks. Having him dodge all of her attacks, she slowly took out her gun...

**10 years ago...**

**(Sakura's point of view)**

"No! I don't want to stay with mom...I want to be with you, " I said, "...I want to be with you...I don't want to stay with mom..."

I ran to a guy with brownish tanned hair as he turned around and held me in a tight warm hug. Yes..he is my father. Fugitaka...the terrorist... the killer... the father... _my_ father.

"..Sakura..my daughter...Sakura..." Slowly droplets of tears formed in his eyes as he held his daughter in his arms.

"...I don't want a loving family with mom...only you can give me hope and love...only you...your my dad and will always be..."

_- if you've been wondering, i'm a twelve year old girl with short aurban hair and green emerald eyes. i'm hoping that this will be a new begining for me and my dad. my mom left us when i was two years old, not because she didn't love dad, but because she wanted a normal life..not a life full of kills and deaths. my dad didn't want me to experience the pain of being a killer so he wanted me to go back with mom. but he just wouldn't understand, she can't give me a loving family...only he can. he'll always be the person i love the dearest..he'll always be... -_

** days later in a forest (normal point of view)**

In a forest under the biggest tree, Sakura was huddling down digging a hole. Finishing, Fugitaka gave her his death-gun. She took it, but handed it back, "You do it."

Letting out a sign, he slowly placed his gun in the hole. "I'm doing this all for you Sakura." Saying a thank you, Sakura quickly knelted down and placed the dirt back in the hole. Momentarily, Fugitaka joined in.

** in china, the li mansion **

A man around the age of 40, walked out onto his front yard looking high and mighty. Today, he is dressed formally, with his tanned hair combed and his blackish-red eyes showing power. His name is Li, Da Wong, the leader of the Li Clan, the richest of all China. When his ride came, his son (Li, Xiao Wei) ran up to him just in time to stop him from going inside the car. While his son's dark black hair and black eyes shined in the sun, he still didn't look as good as his father.

"Where are you going?" he asked in an sturdy tone.

"Go back into the house Xiao Wei, I'm going on bussiness." said Da Wong with a calm voice. Angry emotions started to rise up within Xiao Wei as he talked back to his dad.

"No your not! your going to town to see that whore and her son aren't you?!"

Trying to talk as calm as he can, Da Wong told his son, "Don't talk like that! I told you already, I have no more feelings left for her, I'm just going to town to find her son Xiao Lang. I'll be back in a few weeks."

"Fine, since your going to go find him, I want to come also. I want to see how my brother is doing there."

"Very well, you may come," came Da Wong's reply as they both took a seat in the car.

** months later **

It was a peaceful day in the town today, the trees are wispering softly to each other making their leaves rattle and the birds were twitering high above. But just a few miles away, you could hear someone screaming? As you get closer to the noice, you can see everything clearly.

"Let the girls go!" a man yelled as he clenched his fist to an older man's shirt.

"Yes, okai, just let me go..." the older man cried in a fearful tone as he begged. Letting go of his shirt, the man tidied his raggy shirt and rustled his short brown hair.

"Thank you," he said, "we'll be leaving now."

As he started toward the door, he looked back and screamed at his two best friends. "Yo Eriol, Tia! You guys coming or what?!"

"Yea Syaoran! We're coming, just making sure that the old hag keeps his promise," came Tia's reply. Walking toward Syaoran, Eriol and Tia stood next to him, one on each side.

These were the poor people of the town, but at the age of 18, they had enough power to have some people be under their control. Syaoran was the leader of this group, but his real name is Xiao Lang. Eventhough he uses this name other than his real one, he has always known it well. He has always hated it, since that was the name that his parents gave him and disowned him by. No one has ever dared to call him by that name or they'll get a really bad wooping, but still, his friends call him that sometimes just to get him annoyed. His brown messed up hair and sparkling amber eyes showed control, while his ragged clothing made him low. To the left of him was his bestest friend, Eriol. He was a shy person, since his dark blue hair and calm face showed it all. But if you were to look into his sappfire eyes, you can tell that he was wise for his age and knowledgeable of many things. On the left of Syaoran, was Tia, eventhough she has dark red hair and dark gray eyes, it didn't show much of her personality, except that she was happy at that very moment.

As they wandered through town, they came to a small bakery called "Hopeful Bakery". "Hey guys! Let's go in there and see if we can get some free bread!" said Syaoran as he started toward it without listening for an answer.

You can tell that this was a small bakery. There were a few tables in the store, but there weren't much others except that you can see a man making bread and rolling flour. Syaoran sat down on a chair while his friends stood next to him.

"Yo! Can you give me some of your bread?!" he asked, but heard no reply. Slowly, he walked up to the man and asked again. Again, hearing no reply, he said, "Then you won't mind if I just take some bread myself then." He rolled up his sleeves and started opening the oven.

A girl came up to him and shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Hey little girl! I'm just getting some bread that's all," he replyed innocently.

"Do you even have any money, because the way you were getting my dad's bread, people can actually think that your stealing it!"

Standing up straighter, Syaoran spoke, "So your little boss, the bosses your dad ehh? Well _little boss_, me and my friends here," he pointed to Eriol and Tia, " were thinking about getting some bread and since your dad didn't say anything, we thought we could just get it for free."

"Are you sure you have money? Because we are not giving it to you for free!" she said while a little annoyance rised.

The boss turned around, "Sakura! Let them take it, I can always make more." Everyone turned around as if seeing him talk for the first time.

"Hear your dad little boss? We can have some free bread." said Syaoran.

"Dad! You know that they're here to steal our bread!" Sakura told him.

"Sakura, just let them take it." came his reply. Hearing a growl, Sakura walked out of the house. Seeing this, her dad followed her.

Once again, Syaoran walked over to the oven and this time, told his friends to help take some bread as well.

** days later on the street **

Today, it was crowded on the streets. People walked everywhere, but in the middle of the street someone cried?

Tears were streaking down her face like a waterfall and as her father spanked her constantly with the stick of metal in his hand. As this continued to happen, Syaoran walked by and held the girl who cried non stop. "What are you trying to do to her?" Syaoran asked him.

"She's my daughter and non of your bussiness!" he told Syaoran, as he tried to get his daughter back. But suddenly he stopped and asked in as much of a polite tone as he can, "Hey! I don't think we've met?!," he stuck out a hand, but receiving no hand shacks, he continued, "Since you care about Tomoyo so much, I'll sell her to you! Um...how about 5 bucks?! What do you say?"

Showing disgust in his voice, Syaoran answered, "Give me three days! But during those days, you better not do anything bad to her or else no money!"

A smiled formed on the father's face and said, "Agreed agreed!" As he took the still crying Tomoyo back, he walked out of the crowd.

As this all happened, they didn't know that nearby, Fugitaka and Sakura was observing all of this closely. As the crowd opened up, Fugitaka smirked and looked down at Sakura's confused eyes. He knew that Sakura had many questions to ask, but also knew that she'll keep quiet. Finally, he took Sakura's hand and walked back to the bakery.

** the following day **

As you know, Syaoran is trying to earn some money for Tomoyo. But today is a special day, since he stole clothes from a old man and pretended to be a fortune teller. Walking around the street, he found a rich guy.

"Hey there. I can tell that you are a very powerful person and wealthy." Syaoran said as he tried the best he can to make this work.

Not knowing that this man was very wise, he continued, "Why not come with me to the store nearby and I'll help tell your future. I can already tell now that you will have a very amusing future."

Still not hearing any replys, he started getting annnoyed. Before he can shout at the guy, he heared someone call him, but not giving any attention, he started talking again, "How about..."

Before he could ever finish his sentence he heared his name, his annoying deadly name, Xiao Lang. But before Syaoran could recognize this, the man next to him recognized this first. Turning around, the man mumbled "Xiao Lang" under his breath with wide eyes.

As no one knew, this was Li, Da Wong, Syaoran's father...


End file.
